


Inconvienent Pleasantries

by KriffingUnlucky



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabbling my pyrosona into this tf2 fun, Gen, Humor, Short Story, This is just a shitpost, Vent Character, just for fun, this isn't too terribly long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriffingUnlucky/pseuds/KriffingUnlucky
Summary: BLU Spy gets caught, and killed with kindness. The odd show of affection sparking his curiosity.
Kudos: 5





	Inconvienent Pleasantries

**Author's Note:**

> My Pyrosona is like a vent character, a comfort, so when I write with them I don't usually expect many people to give feedback. But they're very complex and I'd appreciate feedback! I'm getting used to writing the TF2 characters. Any dialogue tips are very welcome for the character's accents and what's easiest to read. :) These are for fun though, obviously.
> 
> Also just canon typical violence. Nothing you don't see in the comics or vidoegame.

Another day, another fight.

Like usual, the battles of the evening carried out strong for the RED's and BLU's. Both sides attempting to steal the intelligence from the other's base. But neither side succeeding quite yet.

The BLU Spy edged towards the Intel Room, his revolver out and eyes open to movement. Not noticing anything that could potentially be a  _ threat, _ he slid across the walls of the hallway and made a dash for the desk. Where sat the briefcase.

But right before he put his hands on it, the man was  _ inches away _ , he heard a nearly inaudible thud. Before he could even turn around, he felt a large metal rod tap his shoulder. Blood running cold.

Almost comically slow, he turned his head. Coming face to face with the end of a roaring flamethrower. Then looking up into the dead glass sockets of the Pyro in question's mask.

They tilted their head to the side, making a humming noise as they watched the Adam's apple on the man's throat bob. Before they reeled the flamethrower back, making the Frenchmen curl in on himself, but they didn't turn it on.

" _ Mon dieu. _ "

Instead they swung it hard enough to knock the man silly. With a sickening  **PLINK** he was sent flying up over the desk and hit the ground against the wall. Following him at a leisurely pace they stood above him. The cat ears on their hoodie are a misguidedly cute attribute to this killer.

They let out a low huff, a dreamy sigh maybe, before they whispered, "Your eyes are such a lovely blue."

Then decapitated Spy like they were playing golf.

Standing above the dead body for a second or two, not minding to keep up with where the head went, they turned their heel on it. Sighing, frustrated, because they wish this could be over already.

Climbing back into their position, perched in the rafters above, they wait for the next unsuspecting fool who decided to try and steal the briefcase. Well, they'd be here until Engineer needed help. They couldn't resist helping the intelligent Texan man.  


When BLU Spy came through respawn, he was rather shocked at the compliment. How entirely _ human _ the voice was, too. It was soft, quiet, genuine. There was not a tinge of mockery in it. None at all. It seems as if it had a feminine touch to it too. So this Pyro was _not_ an alien of some kind. A relieving, while also somewhat disappointing, realization.   


It made him blink, but didn't hinder him from doing his job.

The Spy trudged out of the respawn room, smoothing his suit and pulling out his revolver. Deciding maybe it's time to pay the RED Sniper a friendly visit. But the voice wouldn't leave his head, the thought of this mysterious person being more human than they let on. It made him beyond curious.  Maybe they just caught his eyes at an angle they've never seen before and blurted it out?

He will tell himself that, for now. Until he can do further digging for information on them.  



End file.
